Fallen Angels
by Mephistopholis
Summary: The gundam boys think they're all that...but wait until they meet 6 girls who'll give them drama like they've never experienced it...rated for swearing and mild sexual innuendo
1. Introduction

RING!

"Someone get that!" Called Janessa from the bathroom.

"It's Jessie!" Tracy cried. "I'll get it!" She jumped up off the couch that she'd been sharing with Anna, and Shanna, and rushed for the nearest phone. They had been waiting all day for Jessie to call them from the States where she was in her second year of university. "Hello?" She gasped out of breath as she picked up the phone.

"Trey?" said Jessie uncertainly.

"Uh-huh."

"You guys got my letter?"

"Uh-huh. What's this 'big news' you were going on about?"

"Oh you'll never guess!"

"Yeah, that's why I asked what it was! What's the news?"

"I'm so happy!" Jessie exclaimed. "It's so great!"

"I'm glad for you," said Tracy. "Now tell me why I'm glad for you!"

"Guess what!"

"I give up. What?"

"I'm engaged!"

"What!"

"I'm getting married!"

"To whom?"

"Oh he's the greatest guy," said Jessie enthusiastically. "I can't wait for you guys to meet him! You're just going to love him—but don't forget, he's mine!"

"No problem. He yours—got it. Right. Now what's this about meeting him?"

"Yeah, we're flying up there tomorrow. Can you guys by any chance do me a

huge favor? Pick us up tomorrow at about midnight at the airport in Ottawa. It'll save us renting a car."

"Sure," said Tracy quickly, then rethought her answer. "Wait a second—now's not the best time to come visit."

"It's the perfect time! Summer vacation just started!"

"That's not exactly what I mean. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come here right now."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Y'see—"

"I don't have the money for a long long distance story," stated Jessie. "Tomorrow night, midnight, Ottawa airport. Thanks—gotta go."

"But—" Click. "She hung up on me!" Tracy exclaimed to Shanna, Anna, and Janessa who had taken her place on the couch.

"What's going on?" asked Anna anxiously.

"Jessie's coming to visit tomorrow—"

"She's coming here? Tomorrow?" Interrupted Janessa.

Tracy nodded her head and continued. "—And she's bringing her fiancé."

"Her what!" Exclaimed Shanna. "She's engaged!"

"Yeah. And we have to go pick them up—at midnight tomorrow in Ottawa."

"Oh goodie!" Exclaimed Anna. "I'm driving! I LOVE driving to Ottawa!"

"Please don't let her drive," pleaded Janessa. "She's gonna be the death of all of

us one of these days." But Anna had already made her decision—SHE was going to drive to Ottawa, and back…assuming that they all made it to Ottawa in one piece.

"On the plus side," said Shanna, "we have been meaning to go to Ottawa for a little shopping—now we have a reason."

"True," agreed Tracy. "But Jessie couldn't have chosen a worse time to come back for a visit."

15 minutes of small talk later the group decided to head back to their apartments to turn in for the night. The four girls had somehow managed to each get a small apartment in the same building. In fact, beside Janessa's apartment was Shanna's, and across from Shanna's was Anna's and beside Anna's was Tracy's.

And as Anna happily drifted off to sleep the others turned and rolled in their respective beds each envisioning nightmares of fiery car crashes and overturned vehicles.


	2. Flashback

The next day started with the reckless endangerment of the group's lives as Anna drove them all to Ottawa in the yellow van, lovingly deemed the "banana van." Anna drove, and Shanna bravely sat in the passenger seat, while Janessa and Tracy sat in the far back taking turns warily watching the road behind the van for a car that had become familiar to all of them in the past week—ever since that building blew up.

**Flashback**

On a guided tour of the Parliament buildings in Ottawa… 

_Guide: _This wing of the building was reconstructed in—

_Anna (pointing):_ Who's that?

_Guide:_ A janitor

_Anna:_ Oh

_Guide:_ Now as I was saying, this—

_Anna (pointing): _Is that someone important?

_Guide:_ No. This wing was reconstructed—

_Anna (pointing):_ Who's that?

_Guide (getting frustrated):_ That's Max, the new tour guide. He just started working—

_Anna:_ Oh

_Guide: _Now, if I may continue, this wing was reconstructed in…

_About 2 minutes later…_

_Anna (whispering):_ Guys, let's get outta here. This tour sucks and we haven't found the disc yet.

_Shanna:_ I agree. Who thought of doing this for no reason anyways?

_Janessa: _ I think it was Tracy

_Tracy:_ You could have told me it was a stupid idea. Let's go. It's not here.

_A few minutes later outside the Parliament buildings…_

_Anna (pointing to a guy hopping into a black Porsche):_ It's Max!

_Janessa: _Who?

_Anna:_ Max the new tour guide. That's an awfully nice car for a tour guide.

_Shanna (as the car speeds off):_ I wonder what the rush is…

Suddenly there was a loud boom and the Parliament buildings crash to the ground engulfed in flames. The entire group stood there staring at the burning of the rubble…

End of Flashback 

A lot can happen in a week—but not to the girls. After the explosion, life went on as usual—almost. The police didn't even want to talk—they took some statements, and in nicer terms than this, told everyone to get lost. They didn't seem to want to hear the whole theory: that it was Max who had blown up the building—there was no record of anyone named Max ever working there, and since anyone who could vouch for the truth was already dead…. It was after about the 5th attempt in two days by the group in trying to convince the police of the truth about Max that they noticed the car. The car, which was a black Porsche and looked to be the same one that Max had been driving, seemed to be everywhere. Everywhere that the girls went, there was the Porsche—and whoever was in it didn't seem to be trying very hard to be inconspicuous. It sure didn't take the girls too long to figure out that they were being followed. Since the cops were turning everyone away before they could even speak, the girls were sure that going to them would be futile. The stalking was getting more blatant by the day and as if that wasn't enough there had been a few seemingly _accidental_ accidents that were rather life threatening. Now, on top of this, Jessie and her fiancé were coming to visit.


	3. The Accident

Anna was speeding through one of the more rural areas around Ottawa, just enjoying being able to drive everyone wherever she wanted, including driving everyone crazy). When the commercials came on the radio, Anna reached out and turned off the preciously rather loud radio, "Uh guys," she said, "I really hate to ask this, but do any of you know where we are?"

"Do you mean to tell us that we're lost!" Exclaimed Janessa who hadn't noticed that Anna had been driving rather aimlessly, taking corners on last minute decisions.

"Uh, not lost per se," replied Anna. "I'm just not exactly sure where we are right now."

"Pull over," said Tracy.

"Huh?"

"Stop the van."

"Anna compliantly stopped the van, but without bothering to pull over to the side of the empty road. "Why are we stopping?"

"We need to get ourselves un-lost," Replied Tracy

"Let me drive," said Shanna.

"Why?" asked Anna.

"Because I have a better sense of direction than you," Shanna replied. " And I'm less likely to get us or someone else killed."

"But—"

"Don't bother Anna," said Tracy. "Let Shanna drive."

Grumbling, Anna climbed out of the drivers' side of the van, and smiling, Shanna got out of the passenger's side. As they headed around the front of the van Tracy glanced out of the back of the van just in time to see the black Porsche turn a corner onto the road a few blocks back. The Porsche had been conspicuous by its absence since everyone had arrived on the rural streets, and She wasn't surprised to see it now. "Uh guys," called Tracy out of the open doors to the front of the van. "You might wanna hurry it up a bit!"

Anna and Shanna who had been talking in the front of the van both looked up.

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Look down the road!"

They did, noticing the approaching Porsche for the first time. "Oh shit!" They rushed to their places in the van, slamming their doors closed just as the car pulled up beside the van.

A pair of eyes peered out of the car over a partially rolled down, darkly tinted window. "Are you ladies having a problem?"

"No, no problem," Shanna replied nervously as she tried frantically to roll up the driver's side window. All of a sudden there was the very close sound of a gunshot and simultaneously the sound of glass shattering and a scream. A split second later the van accelerated forward. "Shit fuck shit fuck Jesus Christ!" Exclaimed Shanna.

"They're following us!" Yelled Janessa.

"Lose them!" Anna yelled over at Shanna.

"I'm trying," Shanna yelled back.

Tracy looked out the back of the van and found that the black Porsche was less than a yard behind them—and then she saw the gun aimed out of the passenger side window. "Duck!" She exclaimed as she dove to the floor, pulling Janessa with her, just as gunshot sounded and the back window shattered. A minute or two later Tracy cautiously peered over the back seat. The car was so close, and it was faster and more maneuverable than the van—there was no way they could lose it…unless—"Shanna, stop the van!" She exclaimed.

"What! Are you crazy!"

"Slam on the breaks!" replied Tracy. "There's no way they can stop in time. Just do it!"

"Brace yourselves," warned Shanna. Then she slammed on the breaks and the van grounded to a halt. It seemed like forever before we heard the crash and felt the impact of the Porsche slamming into the back of the van.

"Now go!" Exclaimed Tracy. "Let's get outta here!"

Shanna stepped on the gas and amazingly the van sped forward. As Tracy looked out of the back of the van she noted the crumpled front of the Porsche and the cracked front windshield—the car wasn't moving.

"We did it!" Said Janessa who had also been watching the car get farther and father away. "Now let's put as much distance as possible between us and whoever was in the car."

"Agreed," said Shanna as they sped down the rural streets in what we hoped was the direction of urban Ottawa. They hadn't been driving for more than a few minutes before there was a startled shriek from the front seat of the car and Shanna once again slammed on the brakes. The sound of screeching tires was punctuated by a muffled thud. "Oh no!" Cried Shanna.

It was then that the mayhem ensued.


	4. The Stranger

"What just happened?" Asked Tracy.

"Uh…" replied Anna, "we kinda, sorta hit something."

"Something?"

"Or someone."

"What!"

"Don't get excited," said Janessa. "Maybe we just stunned him and he'll be fine and get up and walk away."

"This isn't a deer we're talking about," said Tracy. "But he's probably not dead…at least…I hope. We weren't going that fast when we hit him, were we?"

"I don't know," replied Anna. "We should really go check and see if he's alive or…not."

"Right," said Janessa. She, Anna, and Tracy got out of the van while Shanna sat shocked and unmoving in the driver's seat. The three of them proceeded to the front of the van where a body lay unmoving in the street.

Anna poked the blond guy gingerly with the toe of her shoe. "Do you think he's dead?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Snapped Janessa.

"Check!"

"I'm not checking!"

"I'll check!" Tracy said intervening. She knelt down and felt on the guy's wrists for a pulse.

"Well?" Said Janessa after a few seconds.

"He's alive," replied Tracy, letting go of the wrist." And take a look, do you see any blood or anything? There's nothing. The van is barely dented at all, if that dent wasn't already there before."

"You're right," said Anna. "But he is unconscious."

"Listen," said Tracy, "we've got to get going before that black Porsche gets mobile again and comes after us. Let's just get outta here—this guy's gonna be fine."

"But we can't just leave him here lying unconscious in the street," said Anna.

"She's right," agreed Janessa. "If we just leave him here something might happen to him."

"What do you wanna do?" Asked Tracy sarcastically. "Take him with us?" Then, by the looks on their faces Tracy could see that that was exactly what they wanted to do. "Oh no," stated Tracy. "No way, uh-uh, nope…"

Within the next minute they were lifting the guy up—Janessa and Tracy each had an arm, and Anna held his feet—and carrying him to the open side door of the van and trying to maneuver him into the back seat. When they finally had him lying in the back of the van, Janessa and Tracy sat down in the middle 2 seats, and Anna was pushing Shanna into the front passenger's seat.

"What are you doing?" Asked Shanna as she snapped out of her shock induced daze.

"I'm driving," replied Anna.

"That's not what I mean," said Shanna as she sat down in the passenger seat and

looked into the back of the van."

"Oh, that," said Anna. "Well you see…" And as Anna carefully drove through the streets she explained to Shanna why the guy they had hit was lying unconscious in the back seat of the van.

"I had nothing to do with it," said Tracy once Anna had summed up the situation. "I wanted to leave him there."

"Well that figures," said Shanna. "But what are we supposed to do with him?"

"We can take him to Amy's place," suggested Janessa. "That is, if we ever get unlost."

"No problem," said Anna. "I know exactly where we are now. Next stop Amy's—but first let's get some takeout. I'm hungry."

Despite everyone's protests, Anna took a detour past the Harvey's takeout window, seemingly ordering enough food to feed an army.

"What do you think Amy's going to think when we carry an unconscious guy into her house?" Janessa asked.

"She'll probably ask what happened," replied Tracy.

"Yeah," agreed Anna as she turned a corner at the last second nearly spilling all of the drinks. "And then we can tell her that Shanna was experimenting with new ways to meet guys."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Shanna. "It wasn't my fault. You guys are the ones who told me to hurry."

"Don't sweat it," said Janessa. "At least you picked a cute guy to hit."

"I'm gonna hit you if you don't shut up!" threatened Shanna. Then a few seconds later, "but he _is_ pretty good looking."

That sent everyone into a gale of laughter that only died down when Anna found the breath to announce their arrival at Amy's place—which happened to be one of those two story house/apartment complexes where there were a row of them all joined together. Amy normally stayed there periodically between acting jobs and since she'd been calling about getting together, they all knew that she would be at the complex until her next job.


End file.
